familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hancock County, Ohio
| founded date = April 1 | seat wl = Findlay | largest city = Findlay | area_total_sq_mi = 534 | area_total_km2 = 1382 | area_land_sq_mi = 531 | area_land_km2 = 1376 | area_water_sq_mi = 2 | area_water_km2 = 6 | area percentage = 0.42 | census yr = 2000 | pop = 71295 | density_sq_mi = 134 | density_km2 = 52 | time zone = Eastern | UTC offset = -5 | DST offset= -4 | footnotes = Hancock County uses the Seal of Ohio as its seal | web = www.co.hancock.oh.us | named for = John Hancock, signer of the Declaration of Independence |}} Hancock County is a county located in the state of Ohio, United States. As of 2000, the population was 71,295. Its county seat is Findlay and was named for John Hancock, the first signer of the Declaration of Independence. The Hancock County area has a strong connection with the Toledo Metropolitan Area and upon other opinions, it is sometimes considered part of the metropolitan area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of . is land and (0.42%) is water. Adjacent counties *Wood County (north) *Seneca County (northeast) *Wyandot County (southeast) *Hardin County (south) *Allen County (southwest) *Putnam County (west) *Henry County (northwest corner) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 71,295 people, 27,898 households, and 19,138 families residing in the county. The population density was 134 people per square mile (52/km²). There were 29,785 housing units at an average density of 56 per square mile (22/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 95.14% White, 1.11% Black or African American, 0.18% Native American, 1.22% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.22% from other races, and 1.12% from two or more races. 3.07% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 27,898 households out of which 32.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.40% were married couples living together, 8.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.40% were non-families. 26.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 3.01. In the county the population was spread out with 25.70% under the age of 18, 9.70% from 18 to 24, 28.70% from 25 to 44, 22.60% from 45 to 64, and 13.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 94.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $43,856, and the median income for a family was $51,490. Males had a median income of $37,139 versus $24,374 for females. The per capita income for the county was $20,991. About 5.20% of families and 7.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.80% of those under age 18 and 6.10% of those age 65 or over. History Hancock County was created on January 21, 1828, by the Ohio General Assembly from the southern portions of Wood County. Originally containing only Findlay Township, the county would add Amanda and Welfare (now Delaware) townships later in April of that year. Additional townships were laid out as follows: Jackson in 1829; Liberty and Marion in December 1830; Big Lick, Blanchard and Van Buren in 1831; Washington, Union, and Eagle in 1832; Cass and Portage in 1833; Pleasant in 1835; Orange in 1836; Madison in 1840, and finally Allen in 1850. Originally nearly 24 miles square, Hancock County would lose some of its southeast portion in 1845 to the new Wyandot County.Brown 1886: Government Communities Cities *Findlay *Fostoria Villages Townships Unincorporated communities See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Hancock County, Ohio References External links *Hancock County Government's website Category:Counties of Ohio Hancock County Category:Established in 1820